This invention relates generally to a baseball glove or mitt, and more particularly to a glove construction which provides greater glove flexibility for enabling the glove to be more readily closed.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,771, 3,576,036 and 3,602,915 for a description of glove constructions generally relevant to this invention.